


Fuck, its friday.

by LyssaTheGoddessOfMadness



Category: Life Is Strange, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is nice, FUCK, IDK HOW TO DEAL, Multi, Other, everyone is friendly to each other, help me with tags, idk - Freeform, no one dies, people are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyssaTheGoddessOfMadness/pseuds/LyssaTheGoddessOfMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one hates anyone but max is still very anti-social<br/>and vic tries to introduce her to people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck, its friday.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing so here you go  
> (this is my first time ever writing so sorry if it sucks lol)  
> \+ my English is shitty  
> \+ i'm bad at explaining shit xD

....

Chloe is trying to drag batmax out of her cave.

“Chloe its barley 8 and, we have finals in two weeks i need to study.” max says while Chloe pulls on the smaller girls arms

“Max, come onnnnnn!....You need to get out of your shell and have fun for once” Chloe pouts and grabs both of the smaller girls’ arms

“Can’t we do this some other time?” max drags her feet on the ground to try to stop chloe

“No! now come on before i go get Rachel” Chloe says while she goes to lift max 

Chloe puts max over her shoulder 

“it’ll be fun, its not like people wont be there, Nathan Prescott is throwing it after all...” 

that's the problem. im so fucking antisocial  
Max sighs. “He doesn’t even like me Chloe, I don't think anyone there would like me”

“You haven’t put any effort in to talking to him or anyone so how would you know? Plus, its his birthday its the nice thing to do.” Chloe says while she struggles to get down the stairs  
.......

Max is sitting on a couch that looks like it has not been treated kindly by time. It has beer stains, smells sour, and has what looks like more than 50 burn little burn marks. you’d think a rich kid would have everything in their spotless. max thinks to herself.

She spots Rachel and Chloe in the backyard around the pool with their hands around each other when suddenly..

Rachel grabs Chloe’s phone,then proceeds to pick her up and throw her into the pool. 

“WHAT THE FUCK RACHEL!?” 

'if this was steven universe the water would have evaporated' max says to herself

“Watch out!” rachel yells as she jumps into the pool

......

Max just sits there bored and glued to her phone, when someone sits next to her and says “You know its a party. you could at least have a little fun.”

Its the fucking Queen Bee Victoria chase.

“I don’t really know anyone here, and the people that brought me here kind of ditched me...And im just really fucking bored and tired” max scratches the back of her neck awkwardly not knowing how to talk to the ‘queen’ 

“Ah, well I’ll change that. Come on” Victoria grabs at max’s hand and starts walking her around the house

**Author's Note:**

> caca  
> idk if ill continue this but meh
> 
> also i dont even know when nathan's birthday is lol


End file.
